De por vida
by Nonato Annimo
Summary: Había roto algunos votos, y cuidado con su alma otros, pero el cansancio es innato de los seres humanos y Craig comenzaba a creer que no debía guardar esperanza. Creek! !


**Vi este episodio de los Sea-men y vi como Tweek canto para acordarse de una palabra. Trate de hacer lo mismo en este fic. No me gusta leer angustia, pero me encanta escribira (pueden odiarme, me lo merezco )Espero que no lo odien demasiado...**

Habían vivido una vida de ensueño. Habían sido tan felices juntos. Habían compartido tantas cosas.

Nada hizo más feliz a Tweek que ver al pelinegro ante el tomando sus manos con suavidad pidiéndole ser su esposo, y nada había hecho más feliz a Craig que su rubio le dijera que si.

Se mudaron. Hicieron su vida juntos. Celebraron tantos aniversarios, a su manera.

Pero la vida es envidiosa de la felicidad ajena. Te prueba. Pone dificultades en tu camino para demostrarte lo débil que eres, a menos que le des la contraria.

Con 36 años de vida y 11 años de casados había llegado el momento en el que se pondría a prueba su amor.

Craig sufrió. Sufrió al ver en una camilla de hospital al único amor de su vida. Sufrio cuando vio envuelto en sangre a su rubio que acababa de ser arrollado por un camión.

Lloró.

Rogó por un milagro y Tweek vivió, pero los milagros a veces vienen con errores de fábrica

* * *

.

Tweek ya despertaste- después de un largo sueño, el rubio se levantó sin saber donde estaba. Nunca sabía donde estaba, el accidente no había cobrado su vida, pero si sus recuerdos, si su memoria. Todos eran extraños para él, no importaba cuanto se le repitiera quien era, nunca lograba recordar.

AGH!QUIEN ERES!- retrocedió Tweek asustado.

Soy Craig, Craig Tucker...-se arrodilló frente a él- mira...estamos casados- le dijo mostrando la argolla en sus dedos.

AGH!NO O! !LO RECORDARÍA- Tweek jalaba de sus cabellos y el pelinegro detenía está acción. Craig le explicaba todo y Tweek lo aceptaba. Esa era su rutina. Cada mañana al despertar Tweek olvidaba quien era, y Craig nuevamente se lo recordaba.

Estaba cansado.

Muchas veces Craig pensó en dejar a Tweek, quizá rehacer su vida con alguien mas...igual, el rubio no lo recordaría, pero aunque su razón le dictaba hacerlo, no podía, su corazón pertenecía a aquel quien lo veía como a un completo desconocido, pertenecía a Tweek, y cada vez que deseaba alejarse. Su corazón lo detenía, estrujando le el pecho. Y su mente volvía a repetir todo antes del incidente, repetía sus aniversarios, luna de miel...su boda. Y siempre cuando tocaba el tema recordaba aquellos votos.

1.- "Prometo serte fiel..."

Oh hola Thomas, que bueno que viniste- Craig le abrió la puerta al rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-no pude CARA DE CULO negarme, eres mi VERGA amigo- le sonrió tímidamente aquel chico con tourette.

Quieres pasar?-

2.- "amarte,cuidarte y respetarte"

-YA ME CANSE ME OÍSTE ! ME CANSE DE QUE LO OLVIDES, ME CANSE DE RECORDARTELO CADA MAÑANA!, ME CANSE DE TI TWEEK!

-lo-ngh- lo siento...

3.-"En lo bueno y en lo malo"

Necesito...aceptaré el trabajo-

Recuerda, no hay vuelta atrás-

Lo haré...-

-entregándole un arma- espero que sepas usarla.

"Por ti"

4.- "En la riqueza y en la pobreza"

Solo...solo unos días más, porfavor, ya casi...ya casi consigo el dinero-

Tres días, TRES MALDITOS DÍAS MÁS MARICA DE MIERDA! O SE LARGAN DE AQUÍ Y NO ME IMPORTA EL ESTÚPIDO ENFERMO! !-

5.- "En la salud y en la enfermedas"

No podemos seguir con sus tratamientos señor Tucker-

No. .NO entiende, él...ÉL LOS NECESITA!-

Lo lamento, tiene que llevárselo, no tiene seguro que lo cubra y ya le debe mucho al hospital, por favor, retírese-

6.- "todos los días de mi vida"

Tweek... puedo...y..ya no puedo..te extraño, te necesito...conmigo...vuelve...por favor. ..

Quien...-ngh- quien es Tweek?lo -ngh- lo extrañas demasiado?-

Un susurro, un suave susurro salió de los labios del pelinegro, recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Tweek.

"Al mirar la luz, a través...de tus ojos  
descubro...que te necesito,  
Te...te necesito mi amor...  
Esa brillante e...esfera, alumbra mi vida...  
Esa...*mierda*,(nunca recordaba la canción)

"Esa estrella ilumina a donde quiera -ngh- que esté"

Craig levantó su rostro de las piernas de Tweek, viéndolo incrédulo. No debía poder recordarla, no en su estado, como era posible.

L-la recuerdas ?-

-ngh-no lo se...solo..solo salió -

"Mi estrella siempre acompañará tus...

Espero con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos que Tweek continuará aquella canción tan suya. De ellos.

"-ngh-pasos...

" lo único que no quiero es...

"verte-ngh- caer...

T-Tweek t-tú- Por más poco que fuera aquello, por tan pequeño que le pareciera al mundo, logró hacerlo recordar , algo insignificante para cualquiera, pero no para él. Eso le dio la fé para seguir creyendo, seguir intentando. Y tal vez, algún día vuelva a significar algo para el rubio.

* * *

La pareja ahora con 52 años, contemplaban el fuego arder en frente suyo. Una chimenea les brindaba calor y confort en aquel horrible invierno.

Traére algo de beber...quieres algo ?

-Tweek solo siguió mirando el fuego, como hipnotizado por aquellas llamas verdes, sin siquiera mirar a su compañero de vida.

Te traeré un café entonces..ja- El cuerpo ahora cansado por el paso de los años de Craig Tucker, se levantó con dificultad del sillón que compartía con su pareja. Disponiéndose a ir a la cocina, notó la mano temblorosa de Tweek posarse sobre su brazo.

Te -ngh- amo Craig...

Y yo a ti...

Después de tanto tiempo, la vida les devolvió lo que les había arrebatado, pues esta también sabe perder. Poco a poco les devolvió el amor y ahora no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado. Estaban juntos y se amarian, por el resto de sus cortas vidas.

Quédate -ngh-conmigo Craig. ..

 **N.A: (sin comentarios)**


End file.
